pokemonrevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
BWS006
Sky High Training! is the 6th chapter of the Pokemon Black and White 2 series. Plot Arriving in Sangi Ranch, Sangi Town's most famous ranch, Khourey and co. are excited to start training here. But alas, Pidove is upset about his last encounter with the Gym leader Cheren's Herdier that knocked him out with Thunder Fang. Khourey found this as an opportunity to train Pidove how to master its flying abilities. Khourey started with setting large rings around the small training park and Pidove began flying through them. However, the Tiny Pidgeon hit himself on one of the rings and fell flat on its face. Blaze responded by saying that he needs Pidove to fly in the air, not through rings, which Khourey agreed and started training again. Pidove starts by flying through the air, trying to keep control of its speed and started spinning around. But he loses control and slams into his trainer, both going down. Khourey needed to find a way for Pidove to keep control of its speed and starts over again. Meanwhile, a band of thieves in black clothes steals a Marill that Marie was watching over and yells for Khourey and Blaze;'s help. Khourey ordered an Aerial Ace, but Pidove missed and crash-lands on a log. The thieves run away, but Khourey and co. chase after them, heading toward a trap where the thieves steal Tepig, Snivy, and Larvesta and get away. Luckily, Pidove uses Air Cutter successfully to free his trainer and friends as the ranch couple asks them to help free the Pokemon they stole, and Khourey agrees, but didn't realize that Pidove already left to follow them. Pidove struggles to find control of his speed as he glides fast, gaining full control and dodges a Poison Sting attack from one of the thieves' Seviper and a PIn Missle from another's Skorupi. Pidove realized that it needed more control and dived down. As Seviper used Bite, Pidove looked up and dodged, hurling back to use Aerial Ace in return. The Fang Snake fell hard as Pidove went in for a Quick Attack, but Skorupi dodges, and Pidove looped around, dodging a log and hurling through the rings unharmed. He then used Air Cutter to free Tepig, Snivy, Larvesta, and the Ranch Pokemon as Khourey, Marie, Blaze, and the Ranch Couple arrive th save their Pokemon. Khourey told Pidove that he saw how amazing he battled them without crashing. Blaze realized that Pidove wasn't paying attention to its speed and needed more momentum. The group of thieves called themselves Team Plasma, an evil organization that plans to rule Unova. Khourey orders Pidove to use Aerial Ace, and the Tiny Pidgeon successfully defeated them, flying in the air, and did loops. Suddenly, Pidove started glowing and evolved into Tranquill! Excited, Khourey told Tranquill to use Aerial Ace, which became two consecutive Aerial Aces that easily defeated Seviper and Skorupi, hurling them towards their trainers that were blown into the sky with help from Tepig's Ember, Snivy's Leaf Tornado, and Larvesta's Flamethrower. As a thanks for rescuing the Ranch Pokemon, the couple award them by allowing them to capture one of thier Ranch Pokemon. Marie, smiling at the Marill she saved, threw a PokeBall and captured the Pokemon herself. With their new Pokemon, the trio head toward Virbank City. Major Events *Khourey's Pidove masters Aerial Ace and evolves into Tranquill. *Khourey and co. encounter Team Plasma for the first time. *Marie catches a Marill. Debuts Pokemon debuts *Khourey's Tranquill *Marie's Marill Characters Humans *Khourey *Marie *Blaze *Ranch Couple *Team Plasma Pokemon *Tepig (Khourey's) *Pidove (Khourey's;evolves) *Tranquill (Khourey's;newly-evolved) *Snivy (Marie's) *Marill (Marie's;new) *Larvesta (Blaze's) *Seviper (Team Plasma's) *Skorupi (Team Plasma's) *Riolu *Shinx *Minccino *Patrat *Stunfisk *Tympole *Sewaddle